


Let me be oxygen

by rebelrie13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Neglect, Cupboard Under the Stairs, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Magic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrie13/pseuds/rebelrie13
Summary: Harry Potter as he sees Hogwarts for the first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: very minor references to rape and abuse, nothing graphic

Bring your hands up and let them  
fall apart  
the candlelight is a lullaby  
from a dream  
that we hid under a loose  
floorboard  
in a room  
that we do not talk  
about  
you are cloaked in sunshine  
but I've been a shadow  
for far too long  
to do more than watch  
the process of you radiation  
consume me  
my fear  
take this broken body  
teach it how to be  
turn it into art  
make me something beautiful  
do not let me be defined by his hands


End file.
